


Never have I ever... Now you have...

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Drunk Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Thor wants to know about "Never have I ever", there is a lot of booze involved and Tony says something he better shouldn't have.One thing leads to another and the team find themselves bonding in a way they could have never imagined.(Porn. That's the plot.)Taking prompts and request. Any pairing, any kink. If I don't like it I won't write it. (Slim chance of that happening though.)
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Tony Stark/Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87
Collections: Anonymous





	Never have I ever... Now you have...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want any tags to be added, I'll be adding them along the way.  
> Updates are planned weekly, I haven't decided on a day yet tho.  
> This is unedited and unbeta'd.  
> Kudos, comments and prompts are always welcome :)  
> Enjoy!

A successful mission and Thor’s return from Asgard was more than enough reason for the Avengers to gather in the compound’s party room and raise a glass to celebrate.  
Thor even had brought a bottle of Asgardian mead with him, thinking of Steve and Bucky who had a hard time getting anything more than tipsy from normal booze.  
A few drinks later, the whole team was lounging on the massive couches and beanbag chairs that were scattered around the room.  
Clint and Natasha had teamed up roasting Steve about his uniforms, or rather, the body parts the uniform left not much to imagine about. Bruce and Tony were discussing shop, leaving Thor and Bucky sitting on the couch in silent, only the alcohol preventing them from being too awkward.  
After a few minutes of silence between them, Thor eventually spoke up.  
“May I ask you something about one of your Midgardian games?”  
Bucky raised his eyebrows. “What game?”  
“The last time Jane and I picked Darcy up in the middle of the night, she was ecstatic about a game she called “Never have I ever”. She seemed to thoroughly enjoy it while under the influence of alcohol. How does this game work?”  
Bucky chuckled.  
“Haven’t played this in a while. It was already popular back in my days.”  
He quickly explained the rules and Thor seemed to be fascinated by the concept.  
“I would love to try this and get to know more about my honoured friends.”  
He magically refilled his pint, took a large swig and slammed it on the table so hard it spilled over.  
The noise immediately halted the other conversations in the room and drew everybody’s attention to the god.  
“Friends,” he roared. “James was so kind to teach me how to play “Never have I ever” - join us and delight us with a game.”  
Half of the room groaned, the other half giggled, but everyone nicely followed Thor’s wish and gathered around the table.

The game started innocently, with things like “Never have I ever broken my nose” (Natasha, of course - everybody except her drinks), “Never ever have I ever been to space” (courtesy of Bucky, Tony and Thor drink), but slowly gets more explicit with statements like “Never have I ever cross-dressed” (Steve - to everyone’s surprise Clint, Tony and Bruce drink).  
Even the super soldiers start to notice the influence of the booze, but the mood is relaxed and with Thor steadily refilling their glasses, everyone is having a blast.  
Then, when it’s Tony’s turn he shocks everyone when he burst out “Never have I ever had gay sex.” Everyone gets silent. It’s impossible to tell if it’s the alcohol or something else, but Tony’s head is as red as a beet. A few heartbeats of silence, then at once, everybody except Tony raise their glasses and drink. Now he’s the one to be shocked.  
“Seriously guys?”  
They’re to drunk to be ashamed, most shrug their shoulders, but Clint scoots closer to Tony and looks him deep in the eyes.  
“So, you’ve never…” he hesitated. “No one’s popped your cherry?”  
Now it was Tony’s turn to shrug.  
“I never really had the urge.”  
“So you’re straight, is that it?” Natasha inquired from his left.  
Again, a shrug. “I dunno… I just never had the chance to go that far with a man…”  
Steve raised his eyebrows.  
“Even I had some experience back in my days… I’m talking about the 40s here.”  
Tony seemed to shrink in his seat, but Clint couldn’t help but notice on part of Tony’s that didn’t.

He not so subtly put a hand on Tony’s thigh.  
“No matter what you say, we know it turns you on.”  
He slowly moved his hand towards Tony’s lap, and to his surprise the man didn’t even resist.  
Bucky, who wasn’t completely unaffected by their interaction came closer to get a better look.  
“Why don’t you let us take care of you tonight?”  
Tony hesitated, but the bulge in his pants was too obvious to hide his arousal.  
Natasha ignored his coyness and started running her hand softly through his hair, her lips hovering just above his neck, her breath sending chills down his spine.  
Before he could help it, a quiet moan escaped his lips.  
That moan was the last sign that Thor needed to be convinced that his teammate was in on the action.  
Without hesitation he put his glass down, strode over to where Tony was sitting and started gently pushing his shirt up, revealing his abs and the blue arc reactor.  
Tony moaned again when Bucky cupped his erection through his pants, gently caressing his stomach with kisses.  
He still had a hard time relaxing completely, but the feeling of countless hands and lips on his body were heavenly.  
He closed his eyes and let it happen.  
When he opened them again a few minutes later, his cock now straining to be set free, he saw that Steve, from the armchair across the room was watching him intently.  
When he looked closer he noticed that Steve had undone his belt and was stroking the biggest and most perfect cock Tony had ever seen.  
His first reaction was to avert his eyes and ask him to stop, but as soon as he opened his mouth Natasha’s soft lips was on his and stopped him from communicating with anything more than moans.

All shame and insecurity he had felt earlier had vanished, leaving space for hot desire and lust.  
Suddenly he couldn’t wait for someone to do more to him than kissing.  
As soon as Natasha let him go to breathe he couldn’t help himself.  
“Please!” He moaned. “I want this so bad!”  
He tried to rub his erection against whoever currently occupied his lap, but the resistance immediately vanished.  
“I can’t believe it.” Steve smirked from his chair. “The famous Tony Stark, begging for it. I bet you’d even be on your knees right now if we let you.”  
“Then let him,” Thor ordered.  
Clint and Natasha let off of Tony and without further prompting he sank to his knees in front of the god.  
“Please, Thor! I’ll do anything, I just need someone to touch me!”  
Thor laughed and patted his head.  
“I know you do, little one. But if you can wait for a bit, the reward will be even greater.”  
Tony swallowed and tried not to think too much about his erection.  
Thor’s sweet talk had turned him on even more and he wanted to be patient for the god.  
The man led him back to the couch and finally,FINALLY, several hands at once began to tug at his clothes, revealing the entirety of his body.  
But still no one made a move to touch Tony where he most wanted it.  
Instead he felt himself being switched around and his ass cheeks spread apart gently.  
He was too focused on the hands and lips still caressing every inch of his skin to notice his teammate’s discussion.

Bucky apparently was most eager to set his eyes on Tony’s unscathed cherry. Carefully he spread his cheeks apart and drew in a sharp breath as he laid eyes on Tony’s tiny rose coloured pucker.  
“Oh god,” he moaned, taking his dick out, slowly fisting it.  
“He’s so tight. How could we even get a finger in there, let alone fuck him?”  
To everyone’s surprise Bruce got up from where he had been watching silently the entire time and came over to take a look.  
“It looks perfect. So tight.”  
Without any further ado he handed a small bottle of lube to Clint he always kept in handy.  
“Speaking from experience it’ll take some time to get him primed for a real prick, but get him started with one finger, Natasha’s maybe at the beginning, I’ll get some stuff in the meantime.”  
He gently stroked his finger over Tony’s tight entrance, emitting a moan, then left without looking back.  
Natasha in the meantime, was already getting to work, spreading lube over her finger and gesturing Clint to do the same to Tony’s asshole.  
Slowly and very carefully she massaged his entrance, making his whole body go lax.  
Steve could’ve sworn that Tony would have purred if he could.  
When she finally entered his sanctum, he moaned so beautifully not resisting at all, making all of his comrade’s members stand straight.  
They couldn’t wait for Bruce to return and bring their “team bonding experience” to a whole new level.


End file.
